


All planes fly to heaven? Or maybe not..

by Tanel



Category: Planes (Movies)
Genre: Depression, Multi, Other, Sad Ending, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanel/pseuds/Tanel
Summary: Dusty is going through stuff...Sorry i just had to make this....
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	All planes fly to heaven? Or maybe not..

Dusty was just flying above the propwash, cycling around the town, almost like looking for something.  
It was a nighttime and noone was usually up at that time, only Skipper used to watch stars time to time before going to bed, Dusty had even joined him few times, and then just drifted off to sleep on the grass, besides his mentor.  
But tonight wasn't one of those nights. Tonight it was Dusty's last flight ever, he knew he had to do that, or atleast he thought he knew.  
He had tried it before few times but every time he had been too much of a coward or just being in too much mental pain to push it this far, to finally finish it.  
He had written dozens of letters, all of wich were meant to be last ones, but the one that was left into his hangar tonight, was actually going to be that.  
He picked up more speed, and shifed his flying directions directly up, towards the stars.  
200meters, 300meters…. 700meters.  
When Dusty finally felt he was high enough he squeezed his eyes shut and turned his engine off.  
He felt himself hanging in the air for a moment before falling back down towards the ground.  
He pressed his teeth together and held his breath.  
His inner voice kept telling him  
"it will be over soon"  
"they don't need you"  
"you fucked up again"  
"you have to stop yourself before you fuck up anything else" 

Fear and survival instincts started to kick in and as much Dusty tried to resist it he finally snapped his eyes open to see the ground way too close to change his mind.  
He gave out a scream of fear and terror and pain, his life flashlight before his eyes on last few seconds when he instinctively started his engine and tried to pull back up.  
Too late.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Skipper jumped awake to a loud crashing sound outside. He quickly stood up and looked around his hangar.  
It was pitch black night, only when he shifted his eyes towards the window did he saw a srtange orange glow behind the curtains.  
He took a quick peek outside and saw the crop fields halfway in flames.  
Without thinking he sped outside to check out what had happened, the sky was clear so it couldn't be thunder.  
'Dusty…' he thought  
He didn't realize what had happened and wanted to make sure that his student was safe, he started to make his way towards Dusty's hangar but before getting much further he saw a strange shape lying on the field, it was relatively small, and it had wings on it, it seemed to look like….  
"no….could it…?"  
Skipper froze, his mouth gaped open slightly as realization started to get into him.  
He slowly went closer to the shape on the field, he simply didn't believe weather this was a dream or not, in front of him, laid a small wreck of a familiar plane, all black and flaming, pices laying around him on the field.  
"D.. Dusty?"  
Skipper felt tears slowly coming into his eyes, blurring his vision even more, and as much as he tried to convince himself that this can't be real, the heat of burning crops on the ground and the plane himself started to sting his metal, and the smell, awful smell of burning fuel and metal.  
Skipper wasn't able to to anything besides watch.  
From a distance he barely heard a siren of familiar fire truck approaching, if Mayday only knew what was ahead of him, if he only knew how sad and awful thing he was about to see.


End file.
